Complicated Fairies
by serendipitylong
Summary: Lucy loves two guys, Gray and Loke. How can she choose? In the midst of this indecision, a new adventure springs up.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy**

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I prefer to say Lucy of Fairy Tail. My family isn't something I am really proud of. Ever since my mother died, family means all things things bad. Fairy Tail has come to be my family. I don't mean real family, because that would make my crush on Gray and Loke really gross. I like to think I am not gross. I love Fairy Tail, and I would do anything to protect it.

* * *

**Natsu**

"Lucy," Gray whimpered. He hugged his pillow tightly. Shifting, Gray shivered.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Why are you shivering?!" I yelled. "You are an ice wizard! You even have blankets!"

Gray sat up suddenly. "What is wrong with me?! What is wrong with you, you pyro?!" he yelled. "Do you want to fight?" he asked, pressing his face to mine.

"Yeah. I do, stripper," I shot back. Gray and I marched outside. "Fire Dragon Slayer Wing Attack!" I yelled.

"Ice Make Train," Gray said. I looked at his creation and puked. While I was puking, Gray put me on the train and made it move all around Magnolia.

"N-N-Not fair," I said weakly. Erza came out of Lucy's house wearing this weird pink thing. I don't think she had it on right.

"Requip, Heaven Wheel Armor!" she yelled. There was a flash of golden light, a Erza silhouette, and then Erza was in her armor. "I am coming, Natsu!" she shouted. Erza flew over to the train.

"Blehza, blelp," I managed to say weakly. The world got really dizzy. After what seemed like eons, Erza caught up to the train. I saw her pull her fist back. "Noooooobleh," I screamed and puked. Everything went dark.

* * *

**Lucy**

"Erza, what happened?" I asked Erza.

"It appears that Natsu and Gray got into another fight. However, Gray must have really been mad, because he put Natsu in an ice train," Erza replied thoughtfully. "I can't help but wonder what made him so mad."

"They are really such children, sometimes." I laughed. "I think that Gray and Natsu are really funny and amusing. . ." Thump, thump, my heart beats at the mention of Gray. "But they ruined our girls night sleepover!" I yelled. 'Erza wanted help from me to be more girly, because she realized when Jelal died, that she loved him. She wants someone to be able to replace that love. However, she finally realized how scary she is so she needs my help.'

"I am sorry, Lucy. It was my fault." Erza smacked her head. She summoned a sword and handed it to me. 'Wow, this is heavy!' "You may strike me now, if you wish." Erza stood still and bent her head.

"No, it is okay, really!" I waved my hands. "Besides, that sword is way too heavy for me. Come on, lets go head off to the guild now."

"Okay, Lucy," Erza said. She got up, and the sword disappeared.

* * *

**Lucy (back at the Guild)**

"Why were you guys fighting?" I asked Natsu.

"That jerk, Gray was shivering and saying your name. It was annoying. I just couldn't sleep." Natsu huffed. He crossed his arms. 'Saying my name? Why?' I had a glimmer of hope that maybe Gray felt the same as I did.

"Oh, that is weird," I said.

"No, that is typical Gray. That pervert! He is so _weird_," Natsu replied. 'Does he not realize that is what I just said?'

"That is coming from a pink haired, flame breathing, freak of nature!" shouted a voice.

"Gray! Good morning. How are you doing?" I smiled at Gray. I was so happy that he was here.

"Hi, Lucy," Gray said in a exasperated voice. "Natsu! Did I hear you correctly? Did you say you want to fight?" Gray taunts Natsu. 'Why does he sound so weird while talking to me? He acts normal around Natsu.'

"No, I wouldn't want to dirty my hands with filth like you!" Natsu spat at Gray.

"That is it you are on!" Gray yelled. Erza entered the guild. "I will beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"Gray, my friend, please calm down," Natsu said frantically. Natsu hugged Gray.

"What is wrong with you?!" Gray yelled at Natsu, oblivious to Erza standing behind him.

"How is your morning, Gray?" Erza asked.

"I-I-I was playing with my best bud," Gray stuttered.

"Aye!" Natsu said.

"Aye! They were playing around, great Erza!" Happy exclaimed, sticking up for his best friend.

"I can't stand Natsu acting like Happy, so the real Happy better shut up!" I shouted at Natsu and Happy.

Erza said "Hmm, well friends are friends. I am pleased to see you getting along so well." Erza walked to the request board. Natsu and Gray breathed a sigh of relief.

"I hate you!" Natsu whispered hatefully.

"Right back at you!" Gray yelled.

"Gray and Natsu shut up! Stop fighting or I'll knock you into next week!" I shouted at them. I was really tired of their antics.

"Lucy is scary," Natsu grimaced. "Like Erza."

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

I walked over to the request board. "What do you have your eyes on, Erza?" I asked.

"I have found a perfect job for both of us! We can do it together without boys!" Erza exclaimed.

"That is one of the wrongest things you have ever said, Erza," Gray said. "Do you know what that sounds like?"

"That is Erza for you!" Happy interjected.

"Yeah, for once Gray is right! How could you think of leaving us behind? We are a team!" Natsu exclaimed.

"That is what he is worked up about?!" I screamed.

"That is Natsu for you!" Happy said.

"Oh, shut it cat!" I ignored them and said, "What is it?"

"We slay a dragon that resides on a tropical island!" she exclaimed. 'What demented sense of fun does Erza have? But there is no changing her mind. . .'

To be continued. . .


	2. Chapter 2

"We slay a dragon that resides on a tropical island!" she exclaimed.

**Lucy**

This is great. I am sitting here in a jungle, and hunting a dragon. Dragons are rare and super magical creautures. Not many people or wizards have ever seen one. We are hunting a dangerous, and endangered species!

* * *

**Lucy (Earlier at the guild)**

"If you are hunting Metallicana please tell me so I can beat his ass!" Gajeel demanded.

"If it is Igneel don't kill him and please tell him that I said hi!" Natsu exclaimed. He smiled his signature toothy grin.

"Failure is not an option," Erza stated calmly.

"Let's head on out, Erza!" I shouted, trying to sound excited. 'Please before I run away.'

"Yes, let's go to our island getaway." Erza agreed. We started to walk out the door when one of Erza's suitcases let out a groan. Everyone waved goodbye, even Juvia. Actually, there was one person who wasn't there, Gray. It made sense, because obviously he figured out how I feel, so he feels uncomfortable seeing me. That would also explain why he was acting weird earlier. I managed to mess our relationship without even trying. That sucks.

* * *

**Lucy**

Erza was in her Fire Empress armor, because the dragon could be a fire dragon. Erza doesn't have much protection for other types of dragons so it is worth a try. Chop, chop, swish. Erza cut down vegetation melodically. Sweat dripped down my forehead. It was really hot. "How will we know when we are getting close?" I asked Erza.

"We should be able to sense its magic energy," she replied. She stopped cutting and flipped her hair out of her face. "Lets take a break." Erza sat on a crystal-like rock. She shivered. "Lucy, this rock is unaturally cold, like ice. Magic ice made by someone like Gray."

"That is weird." I said. "Hmmm, this is the answer to the extreme heat! Thank you someone like Gray! Now I won't be hot anymore!" I exclaimed. I rubbed myself all over the ice. It felt really good.

"Lucy, don't you find it suspicious that block of ice is sitting in a inhabited jungle?" Erza asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but this ice is the answer to the heat! I won't push my luck by wondering where it came from," I said.

"I guess you are right," Erza said dejectedly. "We can sleep here for the night, next to the ice."

"We need to eat dinner first," I pointed out.

"Gather some fruits, and I will figure out whether they are poisonous or not," Erza commanded.

"Okay," I responded.

* * *

**Lucy (after gathering fruits)**

Red fruit with spikes, and blue fruit that seemed to melt in your hand; many fruits went into Erza's mouth. She spit them all out one by one. A beautiful fruit that smelled like strawberries and raspberries remained. It not only smelled great but it was a swirl of violet and blue. There was a dot of red in the center. She held a fruit out to me. "This is sooo greaat," she slurred. "Tryyyy sooomme." She shoved dozens and dozens of the fruit in her mouth. "This is like straaaawberrrrryyy cake buuttt beetter."

'She is talking weird. Maybe they taste so good that she feels the need to talk funny. Erza has done stranger things.' I eagerly bit into the fruit. A rush of flavors came into my mouth. It was delicious, it was pure heaven. I closed my eyes. I opened them again, and saw Erza eatting dirt. That was totally weird but whatever. This is delicious I should share. "Open gate of the Lion, Leo!" I waved Loke's key and he appeared. "Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" Taurus came out of the ground Open ga-"

"What in the world are you doing?" a voice came out of nowhere.

"Stop summoning more of us, Lucy!" Loke commanded me. "You'll use too much magic energy. What made you summon us now anyway?"

"I have to share," I said. "It isn't nice to be a hog. I don't want anyone to tattletale and say I wasn't nice. NO, I don't!" I frowned.

I found myself being gripped by two cold hands. "What is wrong with you, Lucy?" The hands shook me a bit.

"That hurts!" I cried.

"Sorry," the voice said. The hands spun me around and I saw that it was Gray. He looked worried.

"Unhand Lucy now or else!" Loke threatened Gray. Loke had a very angry expression. He was so angry it was cute.

"Oh, angry! Angry!" I laughed.

"I promised I would protect Miss Luuuuuuucy!" Taurus told Gray.

"Straaaawwwbeeerrryyy caaaakkkkeee!" Erza interjected.

"Lucy likes Gray touching her! Lucy loves Gray! Uh-huh, yep!" I chirped.

Loke gasped and went over and took me out of Gray's arms.

"Thump, thump,thump!" I listened to Loke's heart beat.

Loke held me gingerly. He kissed me on the forehead. It was soft, tentative, wanting and just like a sugar cookie. It made me feel warm inside and it was undeniably sweet.

"Sugar cookie," I said happily.

"This heart will always beat for you. You saved it and then captured it. It is yours forever." Loke looked down at me. I was cradled like a baby. "Are you okay, Lucy? You are acting weird. You and Erza."

I looked at Erza who was now trying to eat the ice. "Weird, yeah, Erza," I agreed. "Lucy loves Loke, too! Weird like Erza."

"Miss Lucy, I am sorry, but it is bedtime, so I must vamoooose!" Taurus told me. He disappeared in a golden light.

"Bedtime, oh bed," I started to fall asleep. The last thing I saw was Loke's worried face.

To be continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

I am not always going to update this fast so don't expect it.

"Greedy gut." -Lucy (in Everlue Mansion)

* * *

The last thing I saw was Loke's worried face.

**Lucy**

I wake up. Loke's face hovers over mine. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came last night, Lucy," Loke replied. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Last night," I repeated. "Loke! Why are you still here? You should go now. You may be the leader of the zodiac, but it isn't good for you to use this much magic energy!"

"It is your magic energy that brought me here and your magic energy that is being used." Loke informed me. "You are very strong." Loke smiled at me. "And beautiful, and brave. You deserve you so much. That is why I will always be there for you, your knight in shining armor."

"Can you stop trying to seduce Lucy with honey words? Or is that impossible?" Gray was sitting on the mysterious ice holding Erza. 'Holding Erza! But, Erza loves Jalal.'

"Hey, at least I am trying to help her!" Loke retorted.

I sat up and then fell back down. Loke caught me and put me in his lap. "Be careful," he warned me.

Gray dropped Erza. She started to mutter. "Let go of Lucy!" he shouted.

"See, right now, you are showing everyone that you think I have good taste in women. Your jealousy is obvious. Let Lucy enjoy herself. Don't ruin her morning with yelling," Loke said calmly. 'What is Gray jealous of?'

"Loke, you are so sweet. Just like a sugar cookie. But, you should go. I don't feel really good." I told Loke.

He smiled then made a face. "I am sorry, Lucy. I didn't think of that. Hold Lucy, but no funny business, Gray. Goodbye, love." Loke brushed his lips against my face. A wave of warmth spread throughout me. He gently handed me over to Gray. In a flash of golden light, Loke disappeared. Just thinking his name made me smile. It made me smile like thinking of Gray. I love two guys! The realization made me feel dirty.

I sobbed. "Lucy, don't cry it isn't like you," Gray said softly. 'I don't deserve this.' I bawled like a baby. "Are you okay?" He leaned his face very close to mine, and left it there for awhile. "Yeah, you look sort of beat up. Do you need some ice?"

"Thank you, Gray. But, Erza needs more help than I," I told Gray. Sitting up, I winced in pain. I steeled myself and glanced at Erza. She was writhing. "Gray! Help Erza!"

He nodded and sat her up. "She is in terrible condition. I don't know what made her so beat up, but she could die. What happened last night?"

"Last night, last night. Oh!" I breathed sharply and started to blush. I told Gray and both that I loved them both and they helped me anyway. They are so nice. "Well, before you came, we were eating a fruit. It was delicious. So delicious that, we started acting a bit different. It drove Erza mad, and made her slur. It was like alcohol for me. It loosened my tongue. And now I feel like I have a terrible hangover. Erza looks like she was poisoned. I wonder what we should do. How did you get here anyway?" I asked.

Gray started, "I crawled in one of Erza's suitca-"

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as a wave of pain spread through my head.

"Lucy!" Gray shouts.

I silence myself. "Erza is suffering worse than I am! This is not fair for her. I have to save her! Erza, I am sorry!" I started to shake uncontrollably. Gray put a hand on my back and drew me close to him.

"Lucy, you can help her best by telling me what this fruit was like," Gray said gently. I looked at him, his eyes were so warm and concerned. I couldn't stand it. I pushed him away, missing him and hating myself for it.

"The fruit smelled like strawberries and raspberries," I started. "It was re-"

Gray cut me off. "Was it a swirl of blue and red with a dot of purple?" he asked urgently.

"Yeah, and it tasted wonderful. I planned on summoning all of my spirits to share." I gushed. "I never wanted to eat anything aside from that fruit."

"Lucy, that sounds like the dangerous Heart String Fruit. That fruit tastes terrible to non- magic users, but is dangerous to magic users. It would kill most magic users right away. However, if someone as powerful as Erza ate it, they would display symptons similar to hers. As the power of the person increases, the effects become less severe. But . . ." he trailed off. "I have never heard of anyone only feeling effects, like those of alcohol. Only Master Makarov has experienced something similar to the symptons that you are displaying. Which means, you are about as powerful as Master Makarov!" he finished excitedly.

"You are joking, right?"

"No, of course not."

"Thats great, now I really have no excuse for not helping out! " I whined.

"Aren't you happy? This makes you the most powerful female wizard in Fairy Tail, I can't wait to tell everyone."

"Please, don't. I 'd like Erza to have the title."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like the responsibilities that come with it. Wait, Erza ate lots more than one Heart String Fruit. Why isn't she feeling a lot worse?"

"For some reason, the quantity of the fruit eaten has no effect on the severity of the symp-"

Erza screamed. She started moving faster and faster. She screamed louder than I thought was humanly possible. Finally, her arm fell off.

To be continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Erza screamed. She started moving faster and faster. She screamed louder than I thought was humanly possible. Finally, her arm fell off.

* * *

**Lucy**

"NOOOOOOO! Erza's arm!" I screamed.

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" Gray asked. "Erza's arm is fine, maybe a little scraped up but fine."

I looked at Erza's arm. It was perfectly intact. A little scraped up from moving around, like Gray said, but fine. "But it fell off. . ." I said. "I know it sounds crazy, but I saw it fall off."

"No, it doesn't sound crazy. It sounds like you are halluncinating, and that means lay down." Gray replied.

I laid down. "What can we do to help Erza?"

"There is nothing we can do, without Wendy and her healing magic. Unless, of course, you have a contract with a healer spirit."

"I don't, unfortunately." I sighed. "Hey, about last night, I probably said some things I didn't mean. Don't pay attention to anything I said last night."

"How could I not? You said some _very _interesting things last night." I blushed.

"Like what?" I did my best to say this nonchalantly.

"Like how you love me and Loke." Gray had a big smile on his face.

"Stop picking on me!" I cried. I punched him as hard as I could.

He caught my fist. "Hey, take it easy. I was just kidding. You shouldn't strain yourself. It isn't like that is really possible, anyway. I mean . . ." It was dark already. Gray stared at the stars with a wistful look on his face.

"You mean you like Juvia?" I asked tentatively.

He shook his head. "No. I didnt mean that."

"What did you mean, the-"

"Okay! Time for bed, Lucy," Gray said. He laid my head in his lap.

There was silence for awhile. Neither of us went to sleep. I couldn't go to sleep because I was afraid I would wake up and it would all be over. I shivered.

"Are you cold, Lucy?" Gray looked at me closely.

I nodded. "A little. Erza probably is too. I'll go get blankets. She is bound to have some in at least one of her suitcases."

"Ok, but I will get them." Gray laid me next to Erza. He got up and went away for a while.

I stared at Erza. "Hold on, Erza. We will take you home. Wendy will heal you."

"No, failure isn't an option," she muttered.

That brought a small smile to my face. If Happy were here he'd say 'That's Erza for you!' My thoughts drifted to Gray. Why did he interupt me? Why was he acting so weird if he didn't know my feelings? Why did he come?

"Lucy," A sharp whisper interupted my thoughts. Gray put a blanket over Erza and I. He laid next to us.

"Why did you come, Gray? Please don't dodge the question."

There was silence for a while and I wondered if I was asking a bad question."I was worried about you."

"Oh." I yawned. "Well, good night."

"Sleep tight." Gray fell asleep with a peaceful exression on his face. I watched him and after a while he rolled over. He hugged me. I was going to push him off but he looked so peaceful I let him stay there.

* * *

**Lucy (in the morning)**

I woke up to find Gray with his arm still wrapped around me.

"Mmmph, wait come back! No, Lucy!" Gray said, still asleep. I don't know that much about love, but I am starting to think he might like me.

"Hey, Gray? You are muttering. Are you awake?" I asked Gray.

"What?! Oh, good morning Lucy. I hate to ask, but were you really serious about what you said two nights ago?"

I blushed a deep red. "Yes, okay?! Just leave me alone." I pushed Gray off of me and scooted away.

"Lucy. . . I only asked because I feel the same," Gray said. "Not about Loke, of course."

"I am sorry."

"For what?"

"I love more than one person."

"I do too. I love Erza, Juvia, Cana, and everyone at Fairy Tail. Heck, I even love that jerk, Natsu! And of course, I love you."

"But, those are different loves." I said.

"Are you going to tell me that Loke and I are the same? Or that you love us both the same way? I don't blame you for loving more than one person."

"Now, that you put it that way it seems okay." I leaned closer to Gray.

He hugged me, and I felt relieved, because I actually knew what the hug meant. "How do you feel about me and Loke?"

"Well, I think of you as a pinneaple core and Loke as a sugar cookie. You are better for me, but that doesn't mean I stop loving Loke. You are tough, but you still hold sweetness inside. Loke is like a sugar cookie, because he makes me feel all melty inside. Also, he is really sweet. Honestly, I know what choice is better for everyone. But . . ."

"But what?"

"That is enough for now. I tell you in a few years. Maybe."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Well, don't think about this too much, but I do want to eventually have babies. I don't think it is possible for a celestial spirit and a wizard to couple. Plus, Loke can't spend too much time in our world or he'll get sick. I'll get sick keeping him here. I can't be with Loke and then have a child with you, that wouldn't be right. Even though, I know this, I can't stop loving Loke. That will never happen."

"You are so sweet." Gray kissed me on my forehead. A wave of warmth spread throughout me and I melted into his touch. "What was so embarrassing about that?"

"I was assuming that both of you might even want to . . ." I trailed off.

"Want to what?"

I swallowed and said, "Well, have babies with me."

Gray started laughing. "Ha ha ha, that is funny!" He rolled around, laughing.

I looked away. "See, I knew it." I muttered.

Gray calmed down. "No, that isn't it. I was laughing, because who wouldn't?"

"Thanks, Gray. That means a lot to me." I whispered.

"Don't thank me, it's true! Go ask Elfman if he will have babies with you and he will say yes." There was silence. Gray started laughing then stopped. "I was kidding, don't ask Elfman."

Erza started to get up. I pointed at Erza. "Gray, look!" I said.

"Let's go complete the mission, Lucy. I am glad that you and Gray finally figured it out, but failure is not an option." Erza said exhaustedly. Her hair was mussed, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Erza, lay down." Gray said.

"Must complete the mission with Lucy!" Erza said.

Thunk! Gray punched Erza, knocking her out. "You didn't have to punch her so hard! She was so weak that, she would probably knocked herself out anyway."

"Yeah, but that was payback."

"For what?"

"Erza took you away on a mission, even though she knew that I would miss you."

"Oh, Gray? Why were you muttering my name in your sleep?"

Gray looked away. "I had nightmares and . . ." he stopped talking and hugged me tight. He stared at my face then pulled me closer than ever, like he'd never let go. "Lucy in my first nightmare you were being beaten nearly to death, and in my second nightmare you were with someone else and you had kids and then you did . . . it. In worst and last nightmare, you hated everyone in Fairy Tail and destroyed the guild. You nearly killed Makarov and then you went over to me. I tried to hug you, kiss you for what I knew would be for the last time, but you laughed and left. You left with someone, a stranger but that I instinctively knew was an enemy."

"Gray, I would never do any of that, you know. Are you okay?" I asked softly. Gray sobbed harder, obviously shaken. I hugged him then I reached for his lips with mine and he relaxed. Gray licked my lower lip and slid his tongue in my mouth. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him as close as I could. Gray nuzzled my neck and licked it slowly. He started to unbutton my blouse. He finished unbuttoning my blouse and I was left with only my bra and skirt. Gray ran his hands over me and started to reach for the hook of my bra. He pulled me closer to him and then abruptly pushed me away. He looked away and handed me my blouse.

"Lucy, don't get me wrong, I love you. However, I will not pressure you. Also, as long as you have feelings for Loke, I won't touch you. At least, I will try." He looked at me again and I saw he was crying. "Lucy, I won't stop you from being with Loke. If you make the decision to be with me, I will be there to snatch your heart. But, if you make the decision to be with me it is for keeps. You can not change your mind. I don't think I will be able to exercise this much self-control again. Now, get on your shirt, before I change my mind!" Gray looked away again, breathing heavily.

I felt really guilty as I put my shirt back on. "Gray, I am sorry. That was wrong, and I shouldn't have done that."

"Lucy!" Gray shouted at me angrily. "Don't apologize! That was right, and that is why it had to stop. I wanted to do that, you didn't force me. It was right, but it can't happen. Not now . . ."

"Alright, I think I understand." I sighed. 'Of course this would happen!' "Let's head back to the guild, now."

"No way, did you see Erza's expression? She will murder us if we abandon this mission!" Gray said nervously.

I laughed. "Gray, I am the most powerful female wizard in Fairy Tail! Or did you forget? You don't have to be afraid."

"Yeah, but Erza is not to be trifled with." Gray sat still for a while. "I guess her life is on the line so ought to take her back anyway."

"Uh-huh, that's the spirit! We can leave her suitcases, if they were nessecary then we can always get them later. Also, I'll summon Virgo and ask her to dig us all the way to Fairy Tail. Sound good?"

"Yeah, you thought of everything! That is my girlfriend for you!" Gray exclaimed.

"Gray . . ." I looked at him, hoping he'd get the message. He opened his mouth again. "Gray, j-j-just shut up, okay?" I pleaded.

"Okay," Gray said quickly. He looked at me worriedly.

I smiled. "Open gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" I swiped the air with Taurus's key.

Taurus appeared in a flash of golden light. "What doooo yooouuu want, Miss Luuuuucy?" Taurus mooed/said.

"Please, carry Erza for me." Taurus picked Erza up. "Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"What do you need, Princess?"

"I need you to tunnel a tunnel all the way to Fairy Tail." I told Virgo.

"Yes, princess." Virgo disappeared underground for a while. " I am done, princess."

I looked down at the hole. It was really narrow, barely wide enough to fit me. "Maybe, a bit wider?" I asked.

"Sorry, princess. There will be punishment, yes?" Virgo stared at me steadily.

"No punishment, Virgo."

"Very well, princess." Virgo replied. Virgo disappeared underground once again. Pop, she reappeared. "Is that good, princess?" Virgo asked.

"Yes, Virgo. Thank you very much, Virgo. You can go back now."

"Yes, princess." Virgo disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"Let's go, Gray!" I exclaimed.

"Yep, let's save Erza!" Gray grabbed my hand and Gray, Erza, Taurus and I disappeared down the hole Virgo made, Erza in Taurus's arms. Taurus didn't seem to mind this one bit. We all headed back to the guild in hopes of saving Erza.

To be continued . . .


	5. Chapter 5

We all headed back to the guild in hopes of saving Erza.

* * *

**Lucy**

We all made it back to the guild, finally."Back so soon, Lucy?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah," I said sadly. "Wendy, please heal Erza."

"She looks terrible. I hope she is okay, I will heal her right away.

"Why is Erza in the cow's arms?!" Natsu shouted. He waved his hands in confusion, pink hair flying around wildly.

"Miss Luuuucy, I should go back now." Taurus said. Taurus laid Erza down and disappeared in a golden light.

"They finished the quest quickly, like a real man!"

"Must have been a hard quest."

"Erza actually looks cute when asleep." Whispers erupted from the guild. People looked at us with expressions of curiosity and Romeo looked at us with awe.

"Everyone, shut up!" Master Makarov shouted. "Lucy and Gray, I would like to know what happened. You may be powerful, but that was an SS-class quest. I doubt you could have finished it that quickly. Gray, I want to talk to you especially." He beckoned us to his office upstairs.

"That was an SS-class quest!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah," Gray said calmly. Gray and I walked up to Master Makarov's office. We stepped in and Master Makarov closed the door.

"What made you return so early? Why is Erza in such a sorry state?" Makarov questioned.

Sweat dripped down my forehead, I gave Erza the fruit after all. 'Why did I let her taste test? I should have done it and helped a little bit. What should I say now?' "Well-"

"Erza and Lucy ate the Heart String Fruit." Gray quickly interjected.

"Ah, impressive, Lucy! I suppose that you have been hiding all that power. How long ago did they eat the fruit?" Makarov picked up a beer and sipped.

"Two days ago," Gray answered.

Makarov spit his beer out all over us. Gross. I discreetly wiped it off. "Are you sure?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course, they ate it on the first day." Gray looked offended.

"That means, you two are more powerful than I ever could have imagined. Especially you, Lucy, when I ate the Heart String Fruit, I had much worse symptons on the second day. In fact, you seem fully recovered."

"I do feel much better now, but I still have I slight headache," I said.

"Headache! I was throwing up like I had drunk as much as Cana!" Master Makarov exclaimed. He calmed down a bit then said,"Now, Gray, why were you with them? They didn't tell me you were coming along."

"I was worried about them," Gray said while averting his eyes.

"Gray, you never followed Erza before."

"I was worried about Lucy." Gray said reluctantly.

"I thought so. I won't ask to many questions regarding that, but Lucy has to make a living and you can't always protect her. Also, Lucy is mage of Fairy Tail and capable of protecting herself. You will only insult her by following her around," Makarov said understandingly.

"Yeah, I know." Gray sighed.

"Now you are excused; I have a lot of thinking to do." Master Makarov waved us out.

* * *

**Lucy (back at home)**

I hummed and scrubbed myself clean. It felt really good to be clean after two days. Steam rose from the bath. "Ahh, I really love my bath!" I said.

The door to the bathroom opened and Natsu popped his head in. I covered my breasts with my arms. "Lucy, other people want to use the bathroom you know. Hurry up!"

"Hurry up?! This is my house! Lucy kick!" I kicked Natsu as hard as I could on the head.

"Kyaa!" Natsu crashed against the wall. He ran out of the bathroom.

"Hmph!" I turned off the shower and hastily covered myself with a towel. Who knows where else my supposed friends might lurk? "Okay, who exactly is here?!" I shouted angrily. I love Fairy Tail, but my privacy is constantly invaded by my friends. "Ahh!" I wasn't prepared for the number of people in my house. Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Juvia, Gray and Carla were all in my living room. They all wore worried expressions, except for Carla who wore her usual expression of indifference. Gray was sitting on my couch butt naked with Juvia staring at him. "Gray, clothes!"

"Ahh!" Gray looked down at himself. "When did this happen?" Juvia looked at me angrily, apparently mad that I had ruined her chance. He quickly found some clothes and put them on.

"What happened Lucy?" Wendy asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but what happened has to be a secret," I responded.

"What is is tell us, Lucy?" Happy and Natsu asked. They drooled, like a secret was tangible and edible. Idiots.

"I am interested to know what happened," Carla informed me.  
"It is a secret, and if I tell you guys it won't be a secret!" My eyes popped out. 'What is wrong with them? Do they understand the word secret?'

"Come on, Luce. Don't spoil the mood," Gray said.

"I don't want to hear it. I am grouchy right now." I huffed.

"They are having a lover's spat!" Happy exclaimed.

"Is that true?" Juvia asked. Juvia glared at me menacingly.

I glared at all of them, even Juvia. "Ahh, Fairy Tail's strongest is mad at us!" Gray screamed and ran away.

"Strongest?" everyone asked, except for Gray. Gray looked pleased with himself.

"Strongest, my ass! I will battle you anytime!" Natsu shouted.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"When Lucy acts scary like this, I actually have no problem believing she is the strongest." Wendy whispered.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Gray is an idiot. There is no way he is right."

"Say that to my face, pinky." Gray scowled at Natsu.

"I just did, stripper."

"Shut up!"

"Aye, sir! I m-mean madam." Natsu stuttered.

"Can you explain?" Wendy and Carla asked.

"Gray! You better do it because you spilled the beans." I shouted at Gray. I may love the guy, but I still get pretty mad at him.

"Lucy and Erza ate Heart String Fruit. Lucy only felt effects like those of alcohol, and even then it wasn't that bad. Master Makarov experienced worse symptons than Lucy when he ate the fruit." Gray said quickly, afraid of my wrath.

"You are just lying, because you love Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"H-he does?" Juvia started to cry.

"I hate you guys! You can't stay quiet." I started to cry too. "My peace and quiet is destroyed! You will pay! Except for Wendy, Juvia, and Carla, you are nothing but trouble. Grr! When did this happen to my life?!"

* * *

**Lucy (at the guild)**

"Attention, everyone! I know this isn't usual, but I am making Lucy an S-class wizard." Master Makarov announced.

A surprised scream came from the guild. Everyones' face was an expression of confusion, jealousy, or denial. Natsu had a mixture of all of these. "What!? Why, Gramps?!"

I started crying. "Why? I guess there is no hope now." I hid my face in my hands.

Erza came out of the shadows and told everyone, "I understand that many of of you are confused, but Lucy is an extremely powerful mage and she has proved that beyond belief."

"Lucy is a real man!" Elfman said.

"No way! Lucy is S-class and not me?" Gajeel stopped eating to express his frustration.

"The other day, Lucy and I went on a mission to slay a dragon. On the first night we ate Heart String Fruit. I was delirious, and later, felt poisoned. Lucy, however, only felt effects like those of alcohol." Erza announced. "For those whom aren't familiar with the Heart String Fruit, it is a fruit dangerous to magic users, and its effects lessen as the magic of the consumer increases. Only Master Makarov has only experienced effects like of alcohol. However, Lucy only felt effects like Cana does when she finished our entire stock. Tongue loosened, minor headaches, and stuff like that."

"Let me fight her!" Gajeel shouted roughly. "I'll beat you, bunny-girl!"

Levy hugged me. "I am so happy for you!"

"Don't be, I am not very happy about this." I said bluntly.

"Stop, with the foolish chatter!" Erza screamed, she emmitted a scary aura. No one dared disobey. "We have more pressing matters to dicuss. Gray had some dreams about Lucy. They were nightmares. Basically, don't let Lucy out of sight."

"He made it up to get attention!" I screamed, while blushing. "None of it is true, I am sure." I ran out of the guild. Erza followed. 'Why did Gray have to share his dreams? That will never happen!' "Open gate of the ram, Aries!"

"I am sorry, mam," Aries said.

"It is fine, Aries, just stop Erza," I told Aries.

"Yes, mam. Wool wall." Aries created a wool wall.

"So fluffy!" Erza disappeared in a pink cloud. I ran and ran away.

"I am sorry, mam." Aries said again.

"It is okay, return." Aries disappeared. I ran down the street, and as I passed the Cardia Cathedral, I was yanked into an alley. It was dark and nothing was there but a single man leaning against a wall. His dark brown hair, and dark brown hair was familiar. If I had to guess I'd guess he was about my age. I started to leave, but something in his expression made me stay.

"Lucy, do you remember me?" he asked. I shook my head. 'Who could he be? How do I know him?' "Let me jog your memory. This is the last time I'll ask, will you marry me?" He pushed off the wall and kneeled like a traditional man.

"Will you marry me . . ." I repeated. My eyes widened with surprise. "You are . . ."

To be continued . . .


	6. Lucy's Dream

**HEADS UP, THIS IS M-RATED! BIT OF A FILLER, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :-) Also, this takes place in Chapter 5, after Lucy kicks everyone out of her house. Continue!**

**Lucy**

Gray and I lay together in my bed. "Gray, I love you," I told Gray.

"I know." Gray stroked my cheek. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I reached over and pulled him closer. "Don't ever leave."

"I won't. Never." I tugged at his shirt, and he slipped it off. He in turn, took my shirt off. His breath stopped for a second when he saw my bra. He took that off too and I had a bare chest.

"Lucy, you are beautiful." He flung off his underwear, then he pressed his body to mine. Gray kissed me, first on my lips, then on both of my breasts. A moan escaped me. "Does that make you happy?" I nodded. "Well, I will continue, then." Gray circled my nipples with his tongue. Gray ran his tongue down my body and slipped off my underwear. I spread my legs a little bit. He ran his tongue there, too.

It didn't feel real, this was like a dream. "Gray, is there anything you want me to do? Are you just doing this out of pity? Were you lying when you said you loved me? Ahh!" I tried to ask Gray questions, but he only licked more intensely. He leaned against me and I felt something hard against my leg. 'Could he have something in his pocket? But he doesn't have one.'

"Lucy, can you feel my answer? You make me like this and I wouldn't want it any different."

"Ahh!" I squirmed a bit. I felt Gray enter me slowly.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes, but, please, be gentle. This is my first time." I whispered,

"Me too." Gray whispered back. He began a slow and steady rhythm. "Does it hurt?" He

"A little, but it is good." He smiled and picked me up. Gray picked up speed and I felt him get even harder. My breasts bounced up and down,; Gray, as if by instinct, stopped moving and set me back down. He started to caress my legs, but each time he approached my vagina he stopped. I wanted him back in, this was torture. I tried to close my legs, but he kept them open with his hands. "Please, don't tease me!"

"Lucy," Gray looked at me with wonder. He put his head in between my legs and then left it there. I waited for him to do something, and finally he turned his head and sucked on my leg. A small bruise began to form. "Damn, I can't resist you. I said I would wait, but . . . I am sorry."

He quickly inserted himself and we were one. He thrusted, harder and faster than before. Gradually, the heat grew inside me,and finally he cummed. It was hot and thick, filling me up. He withdrew and laid next to me. "Gray, I don't know if I can ever look at you again and have doubts that you love me." Gray turned away.

"Should we have done that? Lucy, I claimed you. I claimed you . . ." Gray smiled and I saw he had tears in his eyes. Everything went dark.

It was light again. "Ahh!" I screamed and looked around. I was fully clothed and no one was in sight. "Crap, it was just a dream!" I went back to sleep in hopes of dreaming of Gray or Loke.

* * *

Okay, so I have never done something like this before so please review! Also, I have used all my creativity, so I am going to read and watch stuff for a week.

"Don't be so greedy, Lucy. You ruined what was a touching moment." -Happy (in Dear Kaby)

Last bit I swear! I forgot to update quickly, sorry!


	7. Chapter 6

I love the new epi : - 100 to 1! Great opening, too.

I felt like my chapters were slowly decreasing in quality. Hopefully, now that I have reached the rising action this isn't the case anymore.

"I came all this way for nothing?!" -Lucy Heartfilia (Does anyone like my Fairy Tail quotes of wisdom? If not, I will stop, I am waay too lazy to type without a point. Please review!)

* * *

"You are . . ."

* * *

**Lucy**

"Kai Richman, your first love, who is tragically, not a wizard."

"Kai! It is nice to see you!" I threw my arms around his neck and bearhugged him. "You are my childhood friend, I didn't forget you. You just look so different!"

"In a good way, right? Anyway, what is your answer?" he whispered in my ear.

"That was for real?! Kai, sorry, but I've told you my answer before." His question was saddening, but not shocking.

"Lucy! You shouldn't have run out like that!" Erza called. 'Shoot, she escaped already, and found me! I don't think there is any way that I am Fairy Tail's strongest.'

"Please, go away, don't interrupt two lovers. You should know better." Kai waved Erza away with the "airs" that he always puts on for outsiders. "You may come back and retrieve Luce later. However, don't be surprised if she doesn't want to leave my side." Kai wrapped his arms around me possesively and pulled me closer.

"Sorry, sorry!" Erza bolted as if there was an infectious disease, and I pushed Kai off.

"Hey! What was that?!" I yelled at Kai.

"I needed her gone. I don't really find your answer acceptable. Don't worry, I will make you change your mind, and like I said I won't ask you again. You will ask me." Kai snapped his finger. "Plan C, action!" He posed with his hands in the air. People who I swear weren't there a second ago, stepped out of the shadows.

"Kai, what are you doing? What is plan C? Stop whatever you are doing, please!" Things flew out of my mouth desperately. The people kept appraoching and I kept stepping backwards. Finally, I hit a wall. "W-what is g-going on?" I squeaked. 'I thought the wall was in the opposite direction.' I looked at the other side and Kai was leaning against the wall once more. Walls surrounded us and I was cornered. The people and Kai placed masks on their heads. I got a terrible feeling, so I pulled Loke's key out.

"Sleep magic: mist!" One of the people cast a sleep spell. I coughed violently, trying not to breathe. Finally, I had to give in and sleep took me.

* * *

**Gray (still at the guild)**

Erza ran back in the guild. "Gray, did you do something to Lucy?" She sat down next to me and stared, waiting for an answer. I almost expected my shirt to be gone, but I was still fully clothed.!

"No, why?" I couldn't keep a slight quiver out of my voice, what if I did do something?

"Because, apparently she is lovers with this other guy." Erza stared at the seat next to her like she was talking to it, not me.

"Don't joke about that." I was getting more nervous by the second. Erza whipped her head towards me.

"I am not joking, Gray." Erza looked at me, with eyes filled with pity.

"I-it isn't tru-ue. Y-you a-are wr-rong." I stuttered as I said those words. A few moments passed. "That explains the terrible feeling I have had since she left!" Conviction crept back into my voie and settled there like it always belonged. "Where was she and who was she with? What did he look like?!" I growled at Erza, but surprisingly I didn't receive a beating. Erza just looked at me.

"The man was very handsome, he had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He reminded me of Loke, any girl who meets him probably falls in love. They were in the alley west of Cardia Cathedral, where you and Natsu destroyed my strawberry cake, remember?!" Erza started to look a bit mad.

Still mad, huh?" I ran out to the street and people stared at me as if I was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Gray, clothes!" Erza called.

"I don't have time for clothes!" I yelled back.

"Apparently, because you have none on."Erza replied. She took a big bite of strawberry cake that Mira placed in front of her.

"Oh, crap, when did that happen?!" I looked for my clothes and spotted my shorts at the table and my boxers two feet away from it. I slipped them on, and ran to the alleyway.

"Gray, your shirt!" Erza yelled.

"Who cares?!" Erza seemed to agree and turned back to her cake.

As I ran, people didn't stare anymore. Probably, because I walk around without a shirt all the time. I reached the alleyway. "Lucy! Where are you? Are you okay?" I looked in the alley, and Lucy wasn't there. "Lucy!"

A blue-haired head poked out. "Gray-sama?"

* * *

**Lucy**

"Mmph, mmph mmph mmph!" I tried to scream 'Guys, please save me!', but I was muffled by something, a gag I guess. My eyes were also covered.

"It is no use, Lucy. You can't escape. I would like to remove your blindfold and gag, but if you are bad, they will be replaced," a familiar voice said. The gag was removed and I took in a gulp of air.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"No problem." The blindfold was removed and I saw that the person was Kai, the cause of this.

"Let me go! What is going on? Where are my keys?" I refused to speak his name, he didn't deserve it.

"Come on, I'm not that bad. Don't worry about your keys. Do you have any other questions?" Kai said this while looking at me gently.

"Why are you doing this? Why am I tied up?" I demanded he answer me. I started to struggle against the ropes around my arms and legs. 'If I was a heroine in one of my books, I would take advantage of this situation to gain info.'

"I love you, and I will give that feeling material meaning by marrying you."

"Love isn't all about marriage! What does this have to do with marriage anyway?!" I started to cry a little and struggled even more. The ropes cut harshly into my bare skin, but I couldn't just stay still. "B-besides, you can't expect me to marry you after you kidnapped me!" I started to really sob. It wasn't supposed to go his way, I was supposed to be getting info out of him, but I was showing him weakness, so mush for being a heroine At that thought, I straightened and tried to wipe away tears. As a result, a trickle of crimson flowed down my arms. I looked away from my arms. "Is this really what you call love? If so, I don't want any of it!"

"This is love, because I am doing it for our sake, our future." Kai said. I felt a wave of disgust, funny how he could go from my childhood friend to the man I hate most in a few hours!

"I am tied up, so what are you going to do with me? You kind of kidnapped me, you know?" I was aware that I was assuming things here, but really, I am tied up, he kidnapped me, and he 'loves' me. This is the set up for a bad scene.

Realizing what I meant, Kai shook his head and smiled. I could literally see sparkles surrounding him. (maybe not so literally) How can he smile like that? This brought a fresh round of tears to my eyes. "There, there, I wouldn't call it kidnapping. You are a fully blossomed woman, not a kid. Besides, I have no dark motive, I swear." The tone of voice he used was like Loke's, oozing with charm. However, Loke's charm was attractive and flattering, and Kai's was smothering and overly sweet. If Loke was a perfect sugar cookie, Kai was a sugar cookie that had too much fat and sugar. "Oh, sorry, you are going to help me find another celestial (stellar) wizard."

"What?! Why?"

"No more questions for now, I have to look into our future together. And why do I feel like I am being interrogated?" He laughed. I had to laugh,too. "Have I really charmed you so easily? Goodbye, love." He walked away. I am not too sure why he acts that way, but the way he acts is so Loke-like is suspicious.

To be continued. . .

* * *

So short! No cliff hanger, I am so sorry! I am also sorry for being so late, but I did say I was going to be lazy for a week, ne? Warning: If you don't like a stupid American trying to imitate Japanese then don't read the bottom. I have to keep the suffixes in the story, though, they don't translate well.

(Done with apologies for now.)


	8. Chapter 7

This are a bunch of memories from Kai's point of view to help you understand him.

* * *

"Lucy!" I ran over to Lucy. She turned around.

"Hi, Kai! I haven't seen you for a week!" Lucy threw her arms around me and I did the same. She let go of me and I was disappointed, I wanted to hug her longer. "Daddy, can I pleeeaase play with Kai?" Lucy put on her cutest face, like her father might refuse her, though he never does.

"Yes, of course, Lucy." Mr. Heartfilia smiled at Lucy like she was an angel, I wish my dad was like that. Lucy seemed sad to see her father smile like that, but nevertheless she grabbed my hand and pulled me in her mansion.

"Kai! Lets play hide and go seek!" Lucy smiled happily.

"Yeah! You're it, count to twenty!" I ran into the kitchen. "Aed, please hide me!"

Aed smiled, and his seemingly burnt nose stuck out even more. "Here, kid." Aed lifted a large pot up and I crawled under it. I stayed under the pot for what seemed forever,and started to get really scared. I tried to lift the pot, but it wouldn't lift!

"Help! I am under a pot!" I started to sob, what if I never got out and someone in many years, found me under the pot, dead? At the thought, I began pushing on the pot again. "Help me, someone! Please!" I cried and curled up into a ball. I cried myself to sleep.

A light flooded the pot."Kai?" I nodded groggily. Lucy's face looked at mine. She looked like a young angel. "Kai! Get up, come on!" She shook me gently.

* * *

"Kai! Lets catch the bubbles!" Lucy blew bubbles and I did the same. She jumped and ran all around trying to catch the bubbles.

"We'll exhausted, they are so hard to catch," I protested. I am not that athletic, in fact, I am the kind of guy all girls like because I'm like a 'frail little prince.'

"Oh, come on!" Lucy continued to chase the bubbles. Her golden blonde hair swayed and caught the fading sun's light. She looked so much like an angel, I couldn't help but wonder, what would I look like chasing the bubbles?

"I guess I could try to catch them, too," I said with fake reluctance.

"Great!" Lucy smiled, even if I look terrible chasing the bubbles, it will be worth it for her smile.

* * *

"Lucy! Help me! A d-dog!" I clung to Lucy like a piece of wet seaweed. A black dog with blue eyes was baring its teeth at me.

The dog growled menacingly. It bit my hand, and I felt a sharpness on my hand. I looked down and nearly threw up, my hand was red with blood and the blood had also spilled on the sand below. "It will be fine, Kai. Just be calm." Lucy gently pushed me off and turned around. Though she was wearing a pink frilly swimsuit, it seemed she had a cape like a superhero's. "Bad dog," she scolded the dog. "Come here." The dog obeyed. "Sit." Lucy pointed at the ground. The dog's butt lowered. "There is a good girl. Come on, Kai! Pet her."

I hesistantly touched the dog and it licked my hand. Arf, arf, arf! Two black puppies with green eyes bounded out of the sandy weeds. They also licked my hand, then they both lay at me feet. "Aww, the dog was just protecting her pups!" Lucy nodded her head and smiled. Someday, I want to protect someone like that.

* * *

"Here and you cut the radish really thin like this, you see?" Lucy guided my hand. I tried to watch her hands, but my eyes kept straying to everywhere else: her face with her hair up in a bun, golden strands spilling over her shoulder, her apron which displayed her creamy skin, her delicately curved legs that peeked out from under her skirt, her eyes that glittered with excitement, and her full pink lips that were pressed together in concentration. I could have looked anywhere but her hands that expertly wielded a knife. Her hands were beautiful, but I was really scared of the knife.

"Kai? Hello, Earthland to Kai!" Lucy waved her hand in front of my face. "You weren't paying attention were you?"

"I tried but the knife scares me," I replied honestly.

Lucy laughed. "Watch this." Lucy stabbed herself with the knife, right in between the ribs. I closed my eyes and braced for her scream.

No scream. I tentatively opened my eyes. Lucy was trying to cut herself repeatly, each time the knife just slid off her skin. "Why isn't it hurting you?"

"The knife is magic, it can't cut living things, aside from plants. My father wanted me to learn how to be the perfect wife, but he didn't want my beauty to be marred by cuts from a knife. This was the solution." Lucy made a face. The perfect wife . . . When I marry, I want to marry someone like Lucy. No, I don't want to marry someone like Lucy, it has to be her. I want Lucy Heartfilia to be my wife.

* * *

"Dad, I want to marry Lucy someday," I announced to dad.

"She is definitely a good one. I wanted to marry her mother, but she loved Jude. Lucy is like the reincarnation of Layla. I approve. However, get her permission, then her dad's. Lucy will be the hard one to convince. Jude will be fine with it because of our wealth. He really hasn't been the same since Layla died." My father shook his head sadly.

* * *

There are so many rings to choose from! I don't want to go with the usual diamond, and I know how much Lucy loves her celestial spirits. I went to find the salesgirl. "I think if I find a thin, wavy gold band with a star shaped emerald, it will be perfect." I told her.

She showed me a silver ring with a humongous emerald. "How about this?" I shook my head. That ring was not Lucy's style. "Or this?" She showed me a plain wavy gold band. I shook my head again. "How about this?" She showed me a thin, wavy gold band with a star shaped sapphire.

"That is great!" I exclaimed. "It is better than I imagined." I opened my wallet. "Here is 700,000 Jewel, the change is for you." The salesgirl accepted the money and hurriedly gave me the ring.

"Would you like a box?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I would."

"These are the boxes." The salesgirl pointed to a gold box, a blue box, and a silver box with swirls of blue, the same color as the sapphire. Luck was smiling upon me today, everything was perfect.

"I'd like the silver box." She nodded and passed me the box.

"Good luck, sir. Any girl who recieves that ring will be lucky." The salesgirl smiled happily.

* * *

"Lucy, are you ready?" I asked Lucy through the door

Lucy came out of her room. Lucy wore an icy blue dress, crystal jewelry seemingly made of ice, and she completely the look with a crystal hair clip. "I am ready now."

"You look great!" I told her. She blushed a bit, and she looked what I imagined a snow princess to look like.

"Thanks," she said quietly. "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me!"

* * *

Sorry I have taken so long to update. But I have been focusing on What is Real? for a bit.


	9. Chapter 8

I am this close to just deleting this story. I know how I want it to end and all, but I have other stories to work on. So, if anyone is reading this and wants this story to to continue, tell me via pm or review.

* * *

"This is a nice place," Lucy commented. She was right, of course. Everything in the restaurant was elegant and beautiful, but it paled in comparison to Lucy.

"Right this way, please." A waitress with her hair tied in a loose bun, led us to a table. Her uniform was very prim and proper, like a maid's. Except for the fact that her uniform barely covered her bosom. Lucy cringed at seeing the girl's indecent attire, but followed her anyway. I didn't really see the problem. Lucy wasn't really hiding her assets, either. I wish she would, though. "Sit here." The waitress gestured to a table for two with a love seat.

"We aren't-," Lucy started. "Just go with it," I whispered in her ear. She nodded slightly and sat down. I joined her. I saw snow falling through the window. snow, but little ice crystals.

* * *

"Did you like dinner?" I asked Lucy. The ice had turned to rain and was creating a soft pitter patter.

"Yeah, it was great. Thank you, really." Lucy bowed formally. It made me feel a tiny bit uncomfortable about what I was going to do.

"No need to bow," I said awkwardly. I bent down on one knee, that is what you are supposed to do right? I nearly chickened out, but I steeled myself."Um, would you marry me?" I produced the box, and opened it. Correction, I tried. It took three times, so I am sure it didn't look that cool or romantic. And to emphasize my lameness, as soon as I opened the box, it started pouring rain.

Lucy let out a small gasp. She took one . . . two . . . three . . . four seconds to compose herself. I waited anxiously for her to answer; there had never been such a longer four seconds. "Kai, I - I am so sorry." I knew her answer before she said it. "No." I felt like running away, or throwing the ring in the trash. Instead, I stayed , still on one knee. Before I could stop them, tears flowed out on my face. It felt like an animal was ripping me apart from the inside. I, who had every luxury, was feeling pain. Not physical, but emotional, the kind painkillers can't fix. I dropped to the ground and sobbed. I hid my face.

"I am sorry to burden you with an unwanted p-prop-p-os-sal." I had practiced saying that, just in case, but I couldn't stop my voice from breaking on the word proposal. I looked up at Lucy. She was crying. I was so surprised, I stopped crying. "Why? Why are you crying?"

"You are my friend , and I don't want to hurt you or damage our relationship. It is something I treasure. But . . . but I don't love you!" She treasures our relationship? Maybe, I still have a good chance to win her over! At least, that is what I thought. And so began my courting of Lucy.

* * *

"What did Lucy say?" Dad asked tightly, as if he feared the answer.

"No." It came out as a whisper, but it didn't matter. Dad knew."Well, uh, now there are no heirs, so you might want to work on that." I tried lightening the mood.

"Kai!" Dad scolded me for insinuating that. Dad's expression shifted, he looked more serious. "Don't give up, after only one try. I made that mistake with Layla. Don't you dare give up!" Dad yelled at me angrily, but it seemed a bit half-hearted. I think that the anger was mostly for himself.

"I won't . . . I won't"

* * *

I tried letters, poems, songs, kisses, anything I thought might win her over. Yet, it seemed with each attempt, Lucy grew sadder and more distant. I never gave up on her, but for her sake I acted as though I might not have been serious. 'Will you marry me?' became my greeting for her, a custom. I doubt Lucy ever believed it was just a greeting, but slowly we became friends that trusted each other again. I would give her the customary greeting and she'd respond with her customary shake of the head. I hoped someday, her answer will be a yes.


	10. Chapter 9

No more from Kai's memories for a bit. You know all you need to know for now.

* * *

"Gray-sama?"

* * *

**Gray**

"Juvia!?" I fell backwards. "What are you here for?"

"Well, Juvia saw love rival rush in here quickly, like there was something interesting, so Juvia wanted to see what was there. And-"

I didn't have time to listen to an entire speech, and what was up with calling Lucy love rival? "Yeah, so where is she?"

"Juvia doesn't know, love rival has never come out, and also she isn't in there." Juvia made a weird face. She was smiling, but she didn't look like she was happy about a good thing. She mouth twisted hideously, and she eyes appeared to be those of a fish.

"You look bad." Juvia fell over and clutched her heart. I would never understand women, I was telling her something to help her and she acted like I hurt her. I decided to ignore her. "Let's go to the guild, maybe one of the dragonslayers can sniff her out."

* * *

**Gray (back at the guild)**

"Wendy, I need your help. Lucy is missing, can you find her?" I asked Wendy urgently.

"I am sorry, but I have to go heal some people. Team Shadow Gear took on an hard mission, and there was a big brawl about five minutes ago. I was just going to the infirmary." Wendy scurried away.

I walked over to the bar. "Mira, do you where Gajeel is?"

"Sorry, Gray. He is on an important mission."

"Do you know any tracking spells, or any other dragon slayers in the guild?"

"Well, Natsu obviously. I don't know any tracking spells, though. Why?"

"I need to find Lucy."

"Oh. . ." Mira smiled evilly. I did not like the way this was heading.

"I'll just ask Natsu!" I started to run away.

"Wait," Mira caught me by my shirt, which was surprisingly, still on. "Why do you want to find Lucy? Could it be you are dating? Have you said anything to her yet? Huh?" Mira grabbed something off a shelf. "Wanna try my new drink mix? It will be on me."

"Uh, sure." I was very happy for a change of subject, so I didn't think it through.

* * *

**Gray (Ten minutes later)**

"I get it, Lucy is soo cute!" Mira giggled. "I will help you out, Gray. You know, you much nicer when you are drugged."

"Whaa?" I was trying to be mad, but it was so hard.

"Here ya go." Mira opened my mouth a bit and poured more of the liquid down my throat. "Natsu! Come here!"

"Why?" Natsu whined. Natsu walked over to Mira and I. "Ha, look at him!" Natsu pointed at me and held his stomach, laughing hard. "P-p-pathetic!" He burst into another wave of laughter.

"Natsu, I need you to help Gray find Lucy. She could be in danger. . ."

* * *

Short, I know, but I am trying to update every one of my stories this week. To everyone who has taken some of their valuable time to read this, thank you! If you had not, I definitely would not have had this done. I only had one sentence until today, actually. I am so grateful!


	11. Chapter 10

I have no excuse for being late, I suck. However . . . thank you my awesome reviewers! I feel so grateful. Special thanks to dear xXRiko-SanXx. No one seemed to like this story and I was going to abandon it. Thank you!

* * *

"Lucy," an urgent whisper tore through my dream. "Lucy, are you okay?" The voice was sweet and lulling, yet undeniably masculine. Loke.

"What?" I asked sleepily. I opened my eyes delicately, afraid I'd not like what I'd see. Loke stared at me. he tenderly places a hand on my back. I melted into his touch. Everything, the rope binding me, the hard wood chair: it was just too harsh. Loke was sweet and soft and melty. Like a sugar cookie.

"You were feeling really _dangerous,_ so I came to help." Loke smiles at me. "What have you done this time?" It is a routine, I get in trouble, and everyone gets out of it together. One person's troubles are everyone's. We are all nakama.

"Dangerous?" I smile back at Loke.

"There is this tingly feeling I get, like a large chain is wrapped around me, and it is vibrating. That's what happens when you are in danger. I am the only one who can access my gate easily, so I have to be the one to go."

"Are you comparing me to a chain?! And why didn't you come earlier?!" I may love the guy, and he may be my friend, but I still get mad.

"Well, if I came every time you feel danger, I'd never go home. And I'd become weak. And I wouldn't be able to protect you as well. And I'd strain your magic energy, making it counter-productive." Loke rambled it all off quickly, like he was giving a speech about something he didn't believe in. Loke had a scared look, despite the fact I was tied up. This told me he was definitely hiding something.

"Loke," I snapped at him. "You usually come here when there is the slightest hint of danger, and sometimes when there is none."

Loke nodded sheepishly. "Well . . . I had a . . . date," he whispered.

"What the heck!" I started thrashing about. "Can you untie me already?!" I screamed at him.

"Yes," Loke said. He swiftly cut the ropes. He didn't look timid anymore, he looked like himself, like a confident lion. "Why are you tied up?"

"If you had come earlier you would have known," I huffed.

"I don't get why you are so mad, you know you are the only one for me. It is just . . . whatever." Loke looked extremely annoyed. "So why are you tied up?"

"One of my 'friends' kidnapped me," I said grimly.

"What! Was it Gray? I knew I shouldn't have trusted that pervert." Loke started glowing, but not in a good way.

"No! It isn't anyone you'd know." I waved Loke off.

"Why are they letting me untie you?" Loke asked.

"Good question. Why were you on a da-" Loke grabbed me and pressed me to his body. "Wha-"

"Lucy, if you are ever ready to be mine, but until then, please let me deal with things in my own way." I felt a wetness on my shoulder, he was crying. He pushed me away and grabbed my hand. "Come on, explain everything while we get out of here." I looked at Loke. I have some serious thinking to do.


	12. Chapter 11

****Really sorry for being late. Extra long chapter- I hope it is okay. I was late, because at school there is a play, and I was assigned some big roles, and I am apparently in charge of all the props, too. Why do people hate me?

* * *

I looked at Loke. I have some serious thinking to do.

* * *

**Gray**

"What!?" Natsu exclaimed. He ran out of the guild, not bothering to open the doors.

"I am just not drunk enough!" Cana screamed. "Mira, be a darling and get me another barrel." Cana hiccuped. Her face was very red.

"Sure," Mira winked at me. "Better go after Natsu, you don't want to be left behind."

"True," I drawled. "But then again, I can just follow the trail of destruction he leaves. Won't catch up anyway." My head nodded slowly.

"You're right! Here," Mira tipped something down my throat. Some of it spilled out along with some drool. Mirajane smiled. "Just wait about 2 minutes!" She went into the back to get Cana's booze.

"I am not waiting!" I ran out of the guild.

* * *

Lots of houses were on fire, and I heard people screaming. I was worried, not for them, but for Fairy Tail.

"Damn you, Fairy Tail!" police officer shook his fist at me. "Stop and help at least!"

"Ice Make: House Cover!" I put an ice cover on all of the houses. Fire needs oxygen, so if is covered, then it will go out. Also, if I put ice directly on the buildings, they could collapse. The fires died out, and I continued to put out fires as I ran. I admired my handiwork. At the beginning of the houses a boy tapped on the ice. The ice immediately shattered and flew everywhere. The house collapsed underneath it. This caused a chain reaction of all the covered houses being collapsed. Shoot! I went to my last resort. I made my special fist. "Ice Make: Time to Run!" I created a sign that said, 'Charge any damages to Fairy Tail.' I ran as fast as I could after police officers gave pursuit.

"Fairy Tail is a menace to society!"

"They destroy more than save!"

"They destroy so much, with out evil intent. Who knows what they would do if they were evil? We shouldn't take chances." After each comment or scream, I cringed.

* * *

"Hey, Natsu!

"What!" he said angrily. He was leaking flames everywhere, yep, I know who started the fires.

"You have Lucy's scent, right?"

Natsu didn't answer. He started heading towards a large mansion. He took one long look at the metal gate, apparently deciding how to get past it. Should he destroy or go around? Destroy won. Natsu punched the gate."Fire Dragon Slayer's: Flaming Fist!" The gate crumpled and melted. We ran past the flaming metal.

While running through an elaborate garden, I commented, "We haven't really faced any opposition yet."

Natsu stopped running, he thought that observation over."What does opposition mean?" I mentally slapped Erza, she was his reading teacher, after all. Nah, Natsu is probably just too stupid.

"No one has came to fight us."

"Hehehe, they are probably too scared." Natsu raised his fist and punched through the front door, and it looked expensive.. We are going to need a lot of money to pay for everything. I sighed.

As soon as we both passed through the front door, we were ambushed. My hands were restrained, and I felt a knife at my throat. Natsu was in a similar position. "Come here," a gruff voice said.

* * *

**Loke**

Lucy and I walked out of my self made door. I feel really bad for going on a date, I did pledge my heart to Lucy. It wasn't like I loved the spirit, either, it just isn't in my nature to not be in a relationship. My sensitive ears picked up a distant boom, like someone broke a wall. "Princess, why were you tied up?" Despite the situation, she smiled at the nick name.

She sighed sadly, but kept running. "My childhood friend, Kai, has gone a bit nuts, and . . . it is really a very long story."

"How rude, Princess. You have a sharp tongue, but because it is you, I guess I just have to understand. Your voice is like the tingling of a waterfall, you know." I growled at the man, and pushed Lucy behind me. My fist lit up. I did not like the use of _my_ nickname for Lucy. Well Virgo's too, I guess.

"Who is this man, Princess?" I emphasize Princess, that nickname is only for me (and Virgo).

"This is-" Lucy starts, but she is cut off.

"Kai Richman. And this is Loke, or rather, Leo the Lion." Kai said this calmly, in a very smug voice.

"Yeah, and I belong to Lucy! Don't forget that!" I belong to Lucy, and she also belongs to me. She just doesn't know it yet.

"Just because you belong to her, doesn't mean she belongs to you." Uh. . . gulp. "What, did you think of her? Like a lion tamer? Imagine it, Lucy dressed in a black, leather leotard. The leotard exposes her back. She is wearing silky knee socks. You give her a piggyback ride, put her in your mouth. . . " Shoot! My groin gave a small twitch, a small one, but noticeable in the front. Lucky, Lucy is in the back. Kai laughed sadistically. "You retard. Get the joke? Leo-tard. Retard, you are like a servant. No, a slave. That is all you'll ever be-"

Lucy cut him off. She pushed me out of the way. "He is my friend! He is not a slave! I love him!" My heart beat happily. I already knew how she felt, but she said it when she wasn't thinking straight.

Kai's face got red. "You love him?! You have known me so much-" He stopped himself. "I guess I will have to make you see things my way." He pressed something on his wrist, then I couldn't move. Lucy was also restrained. Kai pulled a chain out from his coat. He chained me to a nearby pillar. "Now guess what happens if I leave him here. Or if I beat him."

"He would close his gate and retreat!" Lucy screamed tearfully. We both knew that what she said wasn't true.


	13. Chapter 12

Okay, I am waay late. NO excuses. I am starting a manga and entering it in a contest for Shonen Jump. If anyone wants to talk about it with me, PM me!

* * *

We both knew that what she said wasn't true.

* * *

**Loke**

Kai smiled sadistically."Are you you going to cooperate now, Princess?"Kai cleared his throat. "Be reasonable, Luce," he tried in a softer tone.

"I-I will cooperate," Lucy said shakily. She squinted hard. When she opened her eyes, they were filled with tears. "I will go with you." Lucy ran out from behind me. I tried to stop her, but she pushed me away.

"Lucy! I don't care! You already know I don't want this! Don't leave me!" I tried to follow her, but I was immediately restrained.

"You'd do the same for me, don't deny it." Lucy smiled sadly. "Lets go, Kai." Lucy clung to Kai tightly. My heart felt like it was being ripped apart.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" I kicked the guards restraining me, but more filled their places. I stopped struggling. Even if I got rid of the guards, I was chained.

"Just shut up!" Lucy shouted. She looked away, and I saw tears hit the ground.

Kai hugged her posessively. He smiled smugly at me. "Lets go, Lucy." He snapped his fingers twice, and his servants swept them away.

"Lucy!"

* * *

**Natsu**

"I don't listen to anyone!" I punched the people restraining me and grabbed the knife. I let it melt down my fingers. The guards surrounding me screamed and fled.

The guard with the knife at Gray's throat shivered. "Hold it, or your friend is getting it!"

I laughed."I'd like to see you try. Fire Dragon Slayer's: Iron Fist!" I punched the nearest wall. "See ya sucker!" This was just another fight between Gray and I. The first one to find Lucy wins.

"Hey!" Gray knocked the knife away from himself. I ran away and he was out sight. I smelled a different scent, not Lucy's. It was . . . Loke. Weird. I continued to follow Lucy's scent.

"Loke!"

A handsome young man, who reminded me of Loke, touched my shoulder gently. I shuddered. "Why are you attacking my mansion?" he asked gently.

"Attacking?" I shook my head for a bit. I hadn't thought of it that way. It is true, I didn't bother to think about why Lucy was here. It is always punch first, ask later, or better yet not at all. However, part of it is Mira's fault she had me worried and concerned for Lucy. I didn't think.

"Yes, you just showed up and started punching stuff!" I felt a murderous aura behind me. "Lucy Kick!"

"Ooofgh!" Lucy. I smiled, in spite of the extreme pain.

Lucy ground her foot into my stomach. "What exactly were you thinking?!" Without warning, the foot was withdrawn. Lucy sighed. "I can't really stay mad at you, can I?" I nodded in agreement. "Natsu. . . next time you follow me, think first. You will cost my friend lots of Jewels worth of repairs." Lucy palmed her forehead. "Sorry." She bowed to her friend.

"No problem, Princess." I bristled at the use of the word Princess.

"Let's go." Lucy and the man left. Their scents eventually disappeared as I stared at the door.

* * *

**Gray**

"Hey!"


	14. Chapter 13

**I am done having the little from the last chapter thingy. Too lazy. No, I haven't updated for a while. I still suck. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I do listen to reviews. I decided to write from Gray's and Loke's POV in response to one. I hope you like the new chapter, I promise next one will have a better mood.**

* * *

**Gray**

I easily defeated the guards that surrounded me and followed Natsu's trail of destruction. "Natsu!"

"What?" Natsu said dejectedly. He was sitting down and staring off into space. It looked like he might be thinking!

"Did you find Lucy?" Lucy . . . my stomach growled thinking about is, my heart ached. Lucy was in danger, I knew it!

"Yeah."

"And. . ."

"We were wrong, Lucy was in no danger."

"What?! But I feel terrible thinking about her! Wait, that didn't come out right. I just have a feeling that isn't right. Lucy is in trouble."

"I saw and smelled her with my own nose and eyes. It was weird, though. She smelled off, and I didn't like the guy."

"What guy?! What was he like?!" Yes, I am being possessive. So what? Lucy is mine, she just doesn't know it yet.

'The guy, well . . . he was like Loke?" Natsu started fiddling with his scarf. "Loke!" He ran off.

"Geez," I sighed. I followed him.

* * *

**Loke**

"One fluffy sheep, two fluffy sheep. Look! A fat hippo!" I played with my fingers. If Lucy saw me now, felt how I feel now, would she come back? I have been a jerk, pretending like she was mine. Is she better off with Gray? I twisted my ring, trying to use magic. No long would I be stuck here anyway? Didn't Lucy leave so I could be free? Lucy Lucy Lucy Lucy Lucy Lucy Lucy Lucy Lucy Lucy! It was useless, no amount of fluffy sheep or fat hippos would make me stop thinking about her. I heard a distant yelling.

"Loke!" Natsu.

"Wait up!" Gray.

I shifted into a sitting position. My chains clinked. "What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

Gray caught up. "Who did this to you?"

"Kai Richman, can you unchain me?"

"Do it yourself," Gray scoffed. "If you can't break such weak chains, you aren't worth of Lucy."

"I can not use magic or return to the spirit world." I could make all the excuses I want, but Gray was right, how pathetic I am.

"Oh, " Gray looked regretful. He froze my chains and broke them. "I am sorry that was mean, I was jealous."

"No, you are not wrong."

"You guys both like Lucy, right? Like like?" Natsu interjected. I swallowed a laugh. He is a kid.

"Yes," Gray and I said in unison.

"What is it like?" Natsu asked.

"I always want to protect her, and I want to be near her as much as possible. I can't stop thinking about her and her safety."

Gray nodded."She makes me smile, and I just want her to be happy, with me if possible."

"Hmmm . . . then, I like like Lucy too!"

* * *

What do you think? Should Natsu be for real or what? I will wait for three opinions. Yes, this is a ploy to get more reviews. Aren't you gonna review anyway? Please~ review! Reviews and cookies improve my writing. Yum, cookies!


	15. Chapter 14

Waaaaa~ Nobody cares about Natsu (or is it me?) Only one person gave their opinion, and they were against a reverse harem. I like them, cuz it isn't fair that boys get harems. Harem has less syllables, and is more common. I said I would wait for three opinions, but I lied, because I am not patient. I am kind of rambling a bit here, so without further ado. . .

* * *

**Natsu**

"And Mira and Lisanna." I tried to think of more. "And Juvia and Gajeel. Um. . ." Loke laughed like he knew something I didn't. I didn't like that. "Why are you laughing?"

Gray interupted. "You swing both ways?! And how many people do you love, geez!" Gray covered his chest, which was bare. That was weird, but Gray is weird.

"That is the point." Loke said knowingly. "How many people do you love, Natsu? Everyone in the guild? And Igneel?"

"Like like!" I corrected.

"Like like," Loke amended.

"I do like like everyone in the guild and Igneel, why?"

"Oh!" Gray said. "That makes sense."

"What?" Everyone was leaving me out. They know something I don't.

"Natsu," Loke started. "We love Lucy in a different way. I forgot to mention that you want to kiss them or other stuff like sex."

"What is sex?" I asked. Loke and Gray sweatdropped.

"I'll tell you later," Gray said.

"Anyway, Natsu, it isn't really possible to love that many people in our way. A romantic way. When you love someone in a romantic way, you value their happiness above all else, no matter what. Lets say Lucy wanted to kill herself, she had tried therapy, and everything, but nothing made her happy. Would you help her?"

"No! Of course not!" I exclaimed. I couldn't help Lucy do that!

"If she was like that, and she was really never going to be happy, I would kill her myself," Loke said seriously.

"You bastard! And you claim to like like her!" I shouted. "I would lock her up and throw away the key. She wouldn't ever go anywhere by herself."

"And would that make her happy?" Loke asked.

"No!" I shouted tensely. "It . . . wouldn't." My shoulders slumped as I figured it out. "That wouldn't make her happy at all, only me."

"Yeah," Gray said.

* * *

**Gray**

*Okay, lets go back a bit here.*

I caught up. "Who did this to you?"

"Kai Richman, can you unchain me?" Who is that? Is he someone I know? What is Loke doing here? Damn it, why does Loke know more than me?!

"Do it yourself," I scoffed. "If you can't break such weak chains, you aren't worth of Lucy." I regreted the words as soon as I said it.

"I can not use magic or return to the spirit world." Poor Loke. Man, what a big jerk I am.

"Oh," I froze his chains and broke them. "I am sorry that was mean, I was jealous." I can make any excuse, but I was still a jerk. No, more like a bitch.

"No, you are not wrong," Loke said dejectedly. I felt immensely guilty. What was I thinking earlier? Lucy is mine? Lucy doesn't belong to anyone. Least of all me.

"You guys both like Lucy, right? Like like?" Natsu interjected. I swallowed a laugh. He is a kid.

"Yes," Loke and I said in unison. Definitely.

"What is it like?" Natsu asked.

"I always want to protect her, and I want to be near her as much as possible. I can't stop thinking about her and her safety," Loke said. Loke sounds so loving and selfless.

I nodded. "She makes me smile, and I just want her to be happy, with me if possible." If not with me though, I get insanely jealous. I let out a small sigh. Lucy should go with Loke.

"Hmmm . . . then, I like like Lucy too!" What?!

* * *

**Gray**

*lets go forward again*

"Yeah," I said. I looked down a bit. I would do the same as Natsu. Can my feelings for Lucy really be called love?

"So what is sex?" Natsu asked innocently.

"It is when a man sticks his thing into a woman's thing. You should only do it with someone you love," I informed Natsu. Loke didn't say anything. I guess he didn't feel like glorifying sex.

Natsu recoiled. "Gross, and how is that even possible?"

"You go like this," I demonstrated by making a hole with my finger and sticking another in.

"But where do you get this from?!" Natsu made a finger hole.

"From the lady," Loke said patiently.

"How?!" Natsu started to look a bit agitated.

"Have you ever seen a naked woman's body?" Loke asked.

"No," Natsu stated flatly.

"There lies the problem." Loke shook his head and gave a half smile. "You'll understand when you do." Loke pointed to this crotch. "Women don't have the same thing as us."

"Whatever," Natsu said. He had already lost interest in the conversation. "Can we go back to the guild now?"

"I guess I will have to show you some of my magazines when we get back." I sighed deeply. I was sort of hesitant to show them to anyone, but if it Natsu he probably won't care.

"Gray! Natsu!" Loke looked infuriated.

* * *

That was Natsu's sex ED. I am a bit unsure about this part, but I sort of wanted to add that in to clarify. Natsu is NOT interested in love or any of that in this story. I hope this made you laugh. I will update soon, so you don't have to linger on this bad chapter. Reviews make me write better. No cookies, though, I am on a diet. Wink, wink. A see-food diet.


	16. Chapter 15

This is one of the fastest updates ever! Thanks to TealKandyKitty15 and luckystarfish15 for reviewing/favoriting, I felt pretty happy. Also, don't get to used to my updating regularly, cuz I am sure my laziness will make a comeback, maybe next week. Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Loke**

"Natsu! Gray!" I felt so angry at both of them. "Aren't you worried about what happened to me?" I wondered why they came. Could Lucy still be okay?

"Oh yeah, I am worried," Natsu said sheepishly. Feel the love.

"That is right! What happened?" Gray asked.

I quickly told them what had occurred. "What!?" Natsu jumped. Gray looked unsurprised, but worried. "But, Lucy said this is my friend's mansion. Attack and break stuff, at your own risk! Also, he is my _special_ friend, so butt out." Natsu nodded, then shook his head. He scratched his nonexistent beard. "Kids these days are so shameless."

"She said that?!" Gray and I said in unison.

Natsu shook his head. "She only said the first sentence. She was silently telling me the second sentence and to butt out. The guy was saying that they were special friends. Honestly, Lucy didn't comment on that at all."

I felt sort of relieved, and it seemed Gray was too. Wait a second . . . "What was with the kids these days are so shameless? How could you say that and not know about sex or stuff like that?" Gray pointed out what I had just been thinking. This is getting creepy. How are we so in sync? I felt like this was getting more OOC by the second. Not good . . .

* * *

**Lucy**

"Kai! Can explain what is going on?" I couldn't see what was happening, because I was blindfolded.

"Wait one second, Princess." Kai picked me up princess style and carried me somewhere. "Ahh, if only this moment could freeze and I could hold you close forever. If that happened, I could be happy."

"No, thanks." Damn it, why does he sound so much like Loke?

"Aww." Though it sounded like he wasn't, I could tell Kai was genuinely sad. From my position, I felt his heartbeat slow a bit. This reaction was sort of like him in the old days. That brought a smile to my face. "Here we are!" Kai's heart sped up a bit, so I guess he was excited? He gently put me down on something soft.

My blindfold was removed and I saw . . . "A bedroom! It is so grand! It is all pink too!"

"I am happy you like it, Princess. It is where you and I will be staying." Kai smiled warmly.

"Okay!" I smiled back. "Wait, what?!"

* * *

Next chapter will be from Kai's point of view, in the present! He may or may not do something terrible, so I think he needs a bit of empathy. Empathy! I demand you to emphasize with Kai! Was the stuff with the boys too OOC? Remember, I am on a diet, so no cookies. Strawberry cake is allowed though. . .


End file.
